


След Дьявола

by opium_smoker, raveness



Category: Inception (2010), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлоку необходимо отдохнуть, и суровое английское побережье — прекрасный вариант. Кто-то использует власть, которую дают разделенные сны, чтобы убивать; для раскрытия этого дела Холмсу необходима консультация экспертов. Весьма кстати команда лучших извлекателей вынуждена скрываться в Дорсете от могущественного лондонского криминального синдиката.<br/>По мотивам рассказа «Дьяволова нога».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. След Дьявола

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil’s Footprint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165638) by [linaerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaerys/pseuds/linaerys). 



> Переведено для Шерлок Холмс Биг Бэнг.
> 
> За оформление спасибо прекрасной [Антавре](http://www.diary.ru/member/?887253).

Шерлоку необходимо отдохнуть, Джон был в этом уверен. Дело Мориарти, в особенности то, чем оно закончилось, сказалось на них сильнее, чем Джону хотелось бы признавать. Да, он любил острые ощущения, но эти оказались слишком острыми. Иногда во сне Джон чувствовал, что по коже, как жуки, ползают красные точки лазерных прицелов, и просыпался, бессознательно пытаясь сбросить их с лица.

Шерлок не спал вообще. Бесцельное наигрывание и пиликанье на скрипке вторгались в сон Джона, хотя он предпочел бы проснуться, услышав, как Шерлок играет что-то более благозвучное: возможно, собственную аранжировку «Колыбельной» Брамса.

Поначалу Шерлок так заботился о состоянии Джона, что тот даже не заметил синяки под глазами самого Шерлока, скованность его движений, вызванную нервным напряжением, которая становилась все более неуправляемой и усиливалась с тех пор, как они встретили Мориарти. По правде говоря, такая забота со стороны Холмса даже льстила. Джон ожидал, что Шерлок снова вернется в обычное для него беспечное состояние, и только через несколько дней забеспокоился.

— Шерлок, тебе нужен отпуск, — сказал Джон за завтраком. Шерлок почти не обращал внимания на фасоль на своем тосте и каждые несколько минут подходил к окну посмотреть, что происходит между каким-то попрошайкой и женщиной с пакетом из бакалеи.  
— Я не хожу в отпуск, — прозвучал рассеянный ответ от окна. Фасоль впитывалась в Шерлоков тост, превращая его в неаппетитную массу. Джон быстро доел свой.  
— Ты не спишь, у тебя мешки под глазами и ты только что провел десять минут, наблюдая за женщиной, разговаривающей с одним из твоих осведомителей.  
— Она разговаривала с ним довольно долго. Это не проявление чувства вины человека с деньгами, перед тем, у кого их нет. Она что-то потеряла на улице и хочет, чтобы он помог ей это найти.  
— Неважно. Тебе нужно уехать отсюда. Если не отдохнешь, то не сможешь нормально работать и противостоять Мориарти, если…  
— Если он осмелится сунуть свой нос сюда еще раз, — мрачно закончил Шерлок. Джон благоразумно решил не упоминать, что прошла всего неделя. Мориарти может скрываться годами, если хотя бы вполовину так умен, как пытается казаться.  
— Твой брат шлет мне сообщения.  
— Игнорируй их. Удаляй.  
— Твой брат шлет мне сообщения, — упрямо повторил Джон. — Сообщил, что у него есть коттедж на Чесил-Бич, и мы можем побыть там неделю.  
— Если я возьму отпуск, то не собираюсь проводить его на каком-то ужасном британском курорте. На пляжах не должно быть холодно. Почему не Майами? Мне бы понравилось.

Джон, однажды там побывавший, чуть не подавился кофе, представив Шерлока, бледного и элегантного, никогда не снимающего пальто, среди ярких цветов и шумных вечеринок на Майами-Бич.

— У нас нет денег, — вместо этого сказал Джон.  
— Что ж, значит Чесил-Бич, — Шерлок безрадостно улыбнулся. — Майкрофт будет рад.

***

Артур не знал, где Имс достал машину — почти без сомнений, украл — но не мог позволить себе жаловаться. Имс подъехал к обочине и открыл пассажирскую дверь.

— Почему без Ариадны? — спросил Артур, как только залез в машину. —Это ее они ищут.

В другой ситуации Имс съязвил бы в ответ, но вместо этого достал пистолет из-за пояса и сказал:  
— Я не могу стрелять и вести машину одновременно.  
В другой ситуации Артур ответил бы: _«Я разочарован_ ». Но сейчас на это не было времени, он слишком сильно волновался.  
— В последний раз, когда я ее видел, она спускалась по пожарной лестнице, — сообщил Имс.

Артур потер шею. Ариадна должна была спуститься за переулком, который уходит влево, потом перейти улицу. Артур выучил этот маршрут за годы нелегальной деятельности в Лондоне, а вот у Ариадны подобного опыта не было.

Он сказал Имсу сделать три поворота налево. Никого. Только мусорные баки. Ее преследователи тоже не показывались, но это не значило, что их нет поблизости.

— Там, за мусорными пакетами, — указал Имс. Артур присмотрелся и увидел носок коричневого женского оксфорда, торчащий за баком для макулатуры. — Прикрой меня.

Имс выпрыгнул из машины и быстро помог Ариадне подняться, но им пришлось пригнуться, когда раздались первые выстрелы. Артур не видел стрелка, но сумел определить направление, откуда стреляли, и выстрелил в ответ прямо над головой Ариадны.

— Ты за рулём, — крикнул Имс. Артур пересел на место водителя, выругался, задев внутренней стороной бедра переключатель скоростей, и завел машину. По ветровому стеклу расползлась паутинка трещин — пуля попала как раз туда, где секунду назад была его голова.

Артур не в первый раз скрывался от погони в Лондоне, но удовольствия ему это не приносило. В любое время дня и ночи в городе были пробки и тянучки, а левостороннее движение не позволяло расслабиться ни на минуту. 

— Я и сам мог бы ее привести, — заговорил он, когда решил, что погоня осталась позади.  
— Я, кстати, в порядке, — сказала Ариадна. Артур посмотрел на девушку в зеркало заднего вида — белая, как мел, но невредимая.  
— Я рад, — сквозь зубы процедил Артур. — Ты не должна была оставаться во сне так долго.  
— Это был мой сон, — бросив на него хмурый взгляд, ответила Ариадна. — Куда мы едем?  
— В безопасное место.  
Там их должен ждать Юсуф. В этот раз ему выпало дежурить в реальности.  
— Мы не можем оставаться в Лондоне, — подал голос Имс.  
— Но дело…  
— Езжай к А303.

Добраться до трассы было непросто, и в какой-то момент Артуру показалось, что он снова заметил преследователей, но это оказался обычный бизнесмен, едущий на деловую встречу.

По А303 они направились на юго-запад города. Многоквартирные дома сменились таунхаусами, потом частными домами на одну семью, а потом и пригородом с живыми изгородями.

— Куда теперь? — спросил Артур.  
— Мы не можем покинуть страну, нас слишком много и это будет заметно, — ответил Имс. — Я знаю одно место, где можно залечь на дно и спланировать следующий шаг.  
— Следующий шаг? — переспросила Ариадна. Она уже не казалась такой злой, скорее задумчивой.  
— Адамсы видели тебя. И попытаются убить. Значит нам нужно либо что-то конкретное и убедительное для полиции, чтобы посадить Томми, либо настолько сочный компромат для его заместителя, чтобы тот решился его устранить. Предпочитаю второе. Это надежнее. Да и сделано будет чище.  
— Почему тогда _мы_ его не убьем? — спросил Артур. Он не любил убивать людей в реальном мире, но уже совершал убийства раньше; и готов был повторить, если это поможет защитить Ариадну.  
— Если ты убьешь Томми, его брат пошлет кого-то за тобой, — медленно, будто маленькому ребенку, обьяснил Имс. — Если убьешь его мордоворотов — что ж, думаю, даже ты понимаешь, почему это бесполезно.

Имс был прав, конечно, но это ничего не упрощало. 

— Перейти дорогу синдикату Кларкенуэллов — не моя идея, — сказал Артур.  
— Так, — вклинилась Ариадна. — Мы все согласились.

Ответить было нечего, поэтому некоторое время ехали молча. Шоссе, которые указывал Имс, сужались, пока не превратились в дороги с односторонним движением и карманами, чтобы пропускать движущиеся навстречу машины. Местность в Дорсете была холмистой, а трава — того особого изумрудно-зеленого цвета, который можно встретить только на хорошо ухоженных стадионах и английских полях. 

Они проехали Биминстер. Дома из камня и крыши, заросшие мхом. Было сложно представить лондонскую преступную семью здесь, но это только заставляло Артура нервничать еще сильнее.

Имс сказал повернуть направо, и они въехали в полуразрушенные каменные ворота. Парк по обе стороны был ухоженным, достаточно естественным и красивым. За углом Артуру открылся вид на расположенный на холме большой каменный загородный дом в английском стиле и обнесенный оградой сад.

— Нам туда? — спросил Артур. — Нужно было забронировать?

Он посмотрел на себя. На нем была одежда для работы — узкие брюки и кожаная куртка. Судя по виду этого места, тут принято переодеваться к обеду, а все костюмы остались в Лондоне.

— У нас уже есть бронь, в некотором смысле, — они подъехали по гравийной дорожке и вышли из машины. Имс поднялся по ступенькам и позвонил в дверь.

Домоправительница открыла дверь и улыбнулась.

— Мы ждали вас, мистер Имс. Заходите, — она посмотрела на Артура и Ариадну, все еще стоявших на дороге. — Вы тоже проходите. Я покажу комнаты.  
— Спасибо, миссис Тейлор, — сказал Имс.  
— Боюсь, что сейчас открыто только восточное крыло, — сообщила миссис Тейлор, поднимаясь по отполированной главной лестнице глубокого каштанового цвета. С портретов на стенах важно смотрели чьи-то предки. Дом был очень старый, но при этом светлый и какой-то воздушный.  
— Мальчики могут занять комнаты за библиотекой, а юная леди — розовую комнату.

Миссис Тейлор открыла дверь библиотеки. Повеяло запахом кожи и старых книг — самый приятный для Артура аромат в мире. 

— Отдайте Артуру лучшую комнату, — сказал Имс и подмигнул ему у нее за спиной. Женщина кивнула и открыла дверь в другом конце библиотеки. Комната за дверью была больше похожа на застекленную террасу, но в ней находился диван, несколько стульев и простая кушетка.  
— Отдохните, пока мы с Моррисоном принесем ваш багаж, — предложила миссис Тейлор. Артур молча кивнул. Пускай Имс сам объясняет, что у них нет чемоданов, потому что они оставили их вместе со своим химиком, когда сбегали из Лондона от вооруженных преступников.

***

Скорость, с которой Шерлок согласился на поездку, убедила Джона, что он нуждался в отдыхе намного больше, чем готов был признать. Они добрались поездом до Уэймота, а старый рыбак, временно приглядывавший за домом, отвез их на остров Портленд, где недалеко от пролива находился коттедж.

Просторное светлое здание с деревянными полами, только дешевые ковры в спальнях наверху все портили.

Из двух спален открывался вид на океан, в них Шерлок с Джоном и поселились. Все еще было раннее утро, поэтому Шерлок предложил прогуляться до Бридпорта. Джон согласился.

В апреле с моря дул холодный ветер, но из-за быстрой ходьбы вдоль побережья Джон успел вспотеть. Гулять можно было по пляжу из гальки, который из-за разъезжающихся под ногами камешков стал бы настоящим испытанием для лодыжек, или по песчаным дюнам, постоянно спускаясь и поднимаясь по ним, любуясь природой, полями и площадками для игры в гольф.

Через полтора часа прогулка стала больше походить на марш-бросок, а признаков города всё так и не было заметно.

— Далеко еще, Шерлок? — спросил Джон. Он понимал, что капризничает как ребенок, но ему было все равно — Шерлок вел себя так постоянно, пусть хоть раз прочувствует все прелести подобного поведения на собственной шкуре.  
— Километров десять.  
Джон остановился и тут же почувствовал, что его одежда намокла от пота.  
— Собираешься отдыхать, изнуряя себя?  
Шерлок выпрямился так, словно палку проглотил, и глубоко вдохнул морской воздух.  
— Да, если потребуется. Это то, чем занимаются на Британских побережьях, так как для купания слишком холодно и не происходит ничего интересного, никогда. Свежий воздух и прогулки до изнеможения, Джон. Полумеры, снимающие симптомы. И сегодня мы насладимся и тем и другим. 

Джон решил, что до конца прогулки не скажет Шерлоку ни слова. Но оказалось, что наказание совершенно неэффективно, потому что Шерлок мог рассказывать о чем угодно, сумевшем привлечь его внимание, в независимости от того, интересно это собеседнику или нет, и слушают ли его вообще. Сегодняшняя тема оказалась увлекательной: люди, населявшие Дорсет и Корнуолл до прихода римлян. Шерлок довольно хорошо разбирался в предмете рассказа, что немного смягчило гнев Джона.

— Я думал, ты не заполняешь свой жесткий диск ничем бесполезным. Как эти знания помогают расследовать преступления?  
— Уже перестал дуться? — спросил Шерлок и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — Они попали ко мне в голову прежде, чем я смог от них избавиться. Я подумал, что, возможно, смогу удалить их, рассказав тебе.  
Шерлок послал Джону быструю и шаловливую улыбку:  
— Бридпорт. 

Джон посмотрел за Шерлока и, наконец, заметил вдалеке скопление домов и дорожки, ведущие вглубь города.

— Пиво и жаренные морепродукты в кляре ждут нас, — сказал Шерлок. — Еще одно лекарство.

В пабе, который они выбрали, рыба оказалась не в кляре, но все равно довольно вкусной, с маленькими луковичками, морковкой и картошкой. Джон окончательно перестал злиться, к тому же, на обратном пути можно было обойтись без Шерлока и вызвать такси, но пока рано об этом думать.

— Думаешь, в доисторических сообществах не было преступлений? — поинтересовался Шерлок, возобновляя прерванный ранее разговор. Джон неопределенно хмыкнул и продолжил смотреть в окно. Шерлок не ошибался насчет мрачности и унылости английского побережья, особенно сейчас, когда почти нет приезжих, но в то же время здесь было очень красиво. Чесил-Бич растянулся вдоль залива, волны которого плескались в Западной гавани. На горизонте собирались дождевые тучи, но над пляжем сквозь облака пробивались солнечные лучи.

Прогулка пошла Шерлоку на пользу. Его щеки порозовели, и это напомнило Джону, что несмотря на все странности, Шерлок тоже человек. Наблюдая, как Шерлок ест суп и пьет пиво, Джон мысленно снова вернулся к проблеме, донимавшей его в течение последнего месяца: его разум воспринимал Шерлока по-прежнему, и хотя к обычной смеси восхищения и раздражения сейчас добавилась привязанность, но тело реагировало совершенно иначе — симпатия, превышавшая все разумные пределы. 

Джон решил, что это очарование недоступности. В юности он иногда встречался с красивыми и холодными женщинами, но понял, что это бесполезно.

А сейчас…

— Уверяю тебя, они совершались, и по тем же причинам, — своими словами Шерлок прервал задумчивость Джона.  
— Кто? Делали что? — переспросил Джон, надеясь, что его румянец Шерлок спишет на горячую еду и пиво.  
— Доисторические люди и их преступления. Будь внимательнее. Мотивы их преступлений не слишком отличались от современных. Любовь, что обычно означает ревность, религию или политику, но я уверен, что большая часть совершалась, как и сегодня, из-за денег. С тех пор люди не слишком-то изменились.

***

Когда Имс отослал миссис Тейлор, все снова собрались в библиотеке.  
— Это семейное гнездышко Имсов? — поинтересовался Артур.  
На лице Имса отразилась невозможная смесь смущения и озорства.  
— Уж кто-кто, а ты должен знать, что Имс — не моя фамилия.  
— Имс, — твердо сказала Ариадна.  
— Это Маппертон-Хаус, земля и сад. Еще есть церковь Всех Святых. Уверен, что средневековая. Точно старше этого дома. Не уверен, что там еще проводятся богослужения, но пожениться, при желании, наверное, можно. — последнее предложение было адресовано Артуру.  
— Имс, — теперь уже Артур это сказал.  
— Все это принадлежит графине Сэндвич, но мы с Битси друзья. Я ей написал и спросил, не будет ли она возражать, если мы ненадолго остановимся у нее.  
— Битси? — удивилась Ариадна. — Звучит не слишком по-английски.  
— Она и не англичанка, — ответил Имс. — Ужасный был скандал. Она из Коннектикута. Но богата, поэтому ей простили.  
— Кто она? — спросил Артур.  
— Леди Монтегю, жена лорда Монтегю, графа Сэндвич. Наслаждайся. Тут очень живописно и совсем недалеко Чесил-Бич.

Артур провел рукой по волосам и начал ходить кругами по комнате. В ней было слишком много кожаной мебели, но все равно хватало места, чтобы ходить туда-сюда. Это хорошо. Если придется жить в одном доме с Имсом, пусть даже таком большом, как этот, то понадобится место для гневных расхаживаний. 

— Мы прячемся от самого могущественного лондонского криминального синдиката, они могли схватить Юсуфа…  
— Нет, — встряла Ариадна. — Он мне звонил. Он приедет в Бридпорт следующим поездом.  
— У нас нет одежды, — продолжил Артур, будто Ариадна его не перебивала. — И мы должны наслаждаться?  
— Юсуф привезет одежду, — сказала Ариадна и посмотрела на часы. — Нам уже пора ехать его встречать. 

Все трое залезли в украденную машину. На этот раз вел Имс. И это было ужасно, потому что он даже крутые повороты на дороге с односторонним движением проходил на той же скорости, что и на автобане. Артур так вцепился в ремень безопасности, что у него костяшки на пальцах побелели.  
А потом он заметил, что другие машины на дороге едут точно так же, и решил, что это, видимо, какой-то особый навык, которому учат всех живущих здесь. 

Артур добавил новую запись к информации, имеющейся у него про Имса: юность, бездарно растраченная в глубинке. Когда поля и лесочки уступили место береговой линии и пляжам, Артур решил, что Дорсет очарователен.

Бридпорт оказался волшебным маленьким городком, улицы которого заполонили всевозможные гостиницы, где можно было позавтракать, а так же чайные клубы и пабы. Юсуф, окруженный чемоданами, уже ждал их на платформе. Он привез два PASIV[1], чемодан Артура от Coach, спортивную сумку Ариадны и сумки от Chapman, принадлежащие Имсу. 

Юсуф обнял Ариадну.  
— Рад, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Спасибо, что сохранил наш багаж, — поблагодарил Имс.

Они сложили все в багажник машины и отправились на поиски ланча. Имс знал один паб, из которого открывался вид на залив в Западной гавани, туда они и направились. Пока шли вдоль набережной, Ариадна рассказывала Юсуфу о том, как их поймали во время дела, о погоне и убежище, которое нашел Имс.  
— Довольно приметное место, дружище, — заметил Юсуф, когда Ариадна описала дом.  
— А где же благодарность? — обиделся Имс.  
— Мне он очень нравится, — сказала Ариадна. — В гостиной, гардеробной и спальне мебель из розового дерева. Я словно в романе Джейн Остин.

Паб был отделан деревянными панелями и нелепой цветочной обивкой. Внутри оказалось только двое посетителей: неприметный светловолосый мужчина под сорок и его спутник — моложе, высокий, худой и длинноногий, с необычным, но неуловимо красивым лицом. 

Имс вынул телефон из кармана, посмотрел на экран и подошел к этим двоим.

— Шерлок Холмс, я полагаю, — обратился Имс к красавчику.  
— Как вы уз…? — начал сидящий напротив мужчина с непримечательным лицом.

Имс протянул телефон, на котором было очень четкое фото мужчины, которого он назвал Шерлоком. На изображении тот выглядел раздраженным, будто его застали врасплох.

— Майкрофт, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Да, — согласился Имс. — Он продолжает писать мне сообщения. Я хотел бы знать, как ему удалось найти меня здесь. Мне не нужно, чтобы поползли слухи.

Шерлок склонил голову набок. 

— Майкрофт может быть ненавязчивым, — его спутник закатил глаза и Шерлок добавил: — Когда хочет.

Знакомство состоялось. Джон и Шерлок сказали, что они остановились на острове Портленд. Имс пообещал прислать машину, чтобы они могли посетить Маппертон-Хаус, присоединился к своей компании в другом конце паба и принялся за еду.

***

— Странная компания, — произнес Джон, когда решил, что его не услышат. Причин для этого хватало: все они были молодыми, при этом девушка была гораздо моложе остальных и слишком хорошо выглядели, особенно тот, который назвал только фамилию, Имс.

— Действительно, странная, — согласился Шерлок. Джон ждал, что сейчас он расскажет об их происхождении, профессиях и почему они собрались вместе в Маппертон-Хаусе, но Шерлок только притронулся пальцами к губам. — Интересная загадка. Это оживит наш скучный отпуск.

Скучный. Джону не нравилось, как это звучит. Он заметил, что Имс подмигнул Шерлоку. Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ.

Они выпили достаточно пива и Джон решил, что до дома лучше взять машину. Это было дороговато, но уже к полудню они лежали у себя в гостиной на диванах. Джон пребывал в полусне, то просыпаясь, то снова погружаясь в сладкую дрему под возгласы Шерлока «неправильно» и «ха» на каждую прочитанную им статью.

Было время позднего чая, если бы вдруг кто-то из них решил его выпить, когда раздался стук в дверь. Шерлок даже подпрыгнул и помчался открывать. На пороге стоял мужчина в церковной одежде, который представился викарием церкви Богородицы, заступницы всех мучеников, и святого Игнатия в Чидеоке. 

— Дайте угадаю, — сказал Джон. — Вам написал Майкрофт.

Отец Шоу улыбнулся. Он выглядел как типичный викарий: измученный заботами, но все еще несколько наивный, несмотря на то, какие ужасные вещи иногда слышал на исповедях. 

— Да, слава Богу, моя сестра дала мне одну из этих вещиц, — он достал телефон модели трехлетней давности и показал текст Шерлоку.  
— Что привело вас сюда? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Я, конечно, в курсе ваших способностей, — задумчиво произнес святой отец. — Майкрофт постоянно говорит о вашей работе со Скотланд-Ярдом.

На лице Шерлока читался глубокий скепсис, но отец Шоу продолжил:  
— Прошлой ночью произошло что-то ужасное с одной семьей прихожан — братом и двумя сестрами. С Уэльдами. Брат живет, или уже стоит сказать, жил в Чидеок-Мэнор, а сестры как раз его навещали.  
— Расскажите что произошло, — попросил Шерлок. — Джон, пожалуйста, сделай чай.

Джон включил электрический чайник и вернулся к Шерлоку и викарию.

— У нас в церкви скоро будет выступать хор с концертом памяти мучеников, поэтому сегодня я встал пораньше, чтобы лично пригласить Уэльдов. И обнаружил… Мне тяжело говорить об этом. Изабель, младшая, бродила по саду явно не в себе. Поднявшись наверх, я обнаружил Кэтрин и Стивена в еще худшем состоянии. Стивен уставился куда-то в пустоту, а Кэтрин начинала кричать, как только к ней кто-то приближался. Они утратили разум, — в его голосе слышался ужас, и во время рассказа священник не отрываясь смотрел на свои руки. Но потом поднял взгляд и умоляюще произнес: — Как это могло произойти, мистер Холмс? Это похоже на дело рук Дьявола.  
— Где они сейчас? — спросил Шерлок, а Джон встал, чтобы налить чай.  
— В больнице в Бристоле. Я вызвал местного доктора, но он ничем не смог помочь, — отец Шоу поднес чашку к губам.  
— Да, — согласился Джон, наливая чай. — Не думаю, что он смог бы.  
— Расскажите подробнее об этой семье, — попросил Шерлок. — У них есть еще родственники?  
— Да, младший брат. Но он поссорился с остальными из-за денег. Кажется, неудачно вложил свою часть трастового фонда. Живет в Лондоне. Я послал ему телеграмму, он приедет сегодня.  
— Что вы можете рассказать о комнате, в которой обнаружили старших?  
— Я нашел их в гостиной. На столе стояла шахматная доска. Игра уже закончилась, потому что белый король лежал на доске. Их прически растрепались, как будто они не спали всю ночь.

Шерлок хлопнул в ладоши и произнес:  
— Превосходно. Можете еще что-нибудь припомнить?  
— Нет, больше ничего, — ответил святой отец, вертя в руках чашку. — Вы поможете?  
— Я займусь этим делом, — заверил Шерлок.

Джон проводил отца Шоу до двери.  
— Думаете, он сможет помочь? — спросил отец Шоу.  
— Шерлок — лучший, — сказал Джон. — А они все еще могут поправиться.

Джон попрощался со священником.

— Заметил что-нибудь странное? — спросил Шерлок, когда Джон вернулся в гостиную.  
— А было что-то не странное? Как могут трое родственников одновременно сойти с ума за одну ночь? Передозировка наркотиками или какой-то яд?  
— Очень хорошо, Джон. Что-нибудь еще?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Его руки, — подсказал Шерлок. — Не заметил ничего необычного?  
Джон отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Они не дрожали, — сказал Шерлок. — Он пережил огромный, возможно даже религиозный, ужас. Но его руки даже не вздрогнули, когда он взял у тебя чашку с чаем. Мы должны узнать, какие у отца Шоу были отношения с пострадавшими, и где находился младший брат прошлой ночью.

***

Артур, Имс, Ариадна и Юсуф после дела Фишера работали вместе уже полгода. Кобб сказал, что хочет хотя бы год провести с детьми во Френдейле, прежде чем взяться за новую работу, и попросил Артура не связываться с ним.

Хотя это и причиняло боль, Артур согласился. Юсуф вернулся в Момбасу, но не прошло и месяца, как он позвонил и робко признался, что скучает по работе вне дома, и попросил Артура держать его в курсе, если подвернется какая-нибудь работёнка.

Нельзя сказать, что они были неразлучны. Ариадна доучивалась. У Юсуфа были клиенты в Момбасе. Имс занимался тем, чем занимался — скорее всего, чем-то сомнительным в Вегасе, Монте-Карло, Гштааде или где-то еще, где собираются красивые, богатые и не отягощённые моралью люди. Об Имсе Артур старался не думать.

Этот заказ, как и все предыдущие для их команды, поступил от Сайто, который больше не привлекал их к промышленному шпионажу, к проектам, почти не соприкасающимися с его бизнесом. До этого дела с синдикатом Кларкенуэллов они уничтожили африканского водного барона — с помощью своих связей Сайто мог уладить многое, но не организованное убийство на территории Египта. 

Если бы Артур не знал что к чему, то мог бы решить, что Сайто использует их в качестве своеобразных мстителей, убирая плохих людей с лица Земли, но, вероятнее, это было как-то связано с его компаниями. Все концы были спрятаны так глубоко, что даже Артур не смог раскопать какой-то криминальной деятельности, угрожавшей доходам Сайто.

Первые несколько дней они не покидали поместье. Ариадна надевала куртку и устраивалась в саду с кучей книг или занималась своими моделями в библиотеке. Артур не знал, которые из них для следующей работы, а какие для занятий, но был уверен, что девушка поделится информацией, когда закончит.

Юсуф оказался хорошим теннисистом, они сыграли с Артуром пару раз на счет и несколько раз просто так, перебрасываясь мячиком.  
Также Юсуф съездил на местный фермерский рынок и вернулся, нагруженный овощами и рисом. Ему захотелось приготовить национальное кенийское блюдо. С тех пор он постоянно приставал к повару и мешался у того под ногами.

Артур ходил на пробежку и сидел у себя в комнате или в библиотеке, если там не было Имса. Новости от его информатора в Лондоне были неутешительными: братья Адамс назначили огромную сумму за Ариадну и ее сообщников, хотя пока никто не знал их имен.

По утрам он видел Имса в саду, кажется, тот серьезно занимался тайчи[2]. Эта сторона Имса Артуру была незнакома, поэтому он часто, дольше, чем собирался, наблюдал как Имс, одетый в белые штаны и футболку с длинными рукавами от Clash, медленно перетекает из одной фигуры в другую.

По молчаливому согласию, они не обсуждали братьев Адамс и неудачу, что привела их в это место, пока не собрались на приготовленный Юсуфом обед: сначала самса, потом пилав с самаки ва кукаанга, которую Юсуф описал как знаменитую кенийскую жареную рыбу.

Последний раз вчетвером они собирались еще в пабе. Юсуф поднял бокал с элем и произнес тост:  
— За друзей, за отпуск, и неважно, какие обстоятельства к нему привели.

Все чокнулись бокалами и выпили. Ариадна застенчиво посмотрела на Артура, в её взгляде он прочёл и свои мысли. Да, они еще не стали друзьями, но могли бы ими стать. Каждый из них, так или иначе, пришел к выводу, что приятнее работать друг с другом, а не с кем-то со стороны. Дружба вырастала и из меньшего.

На десерт был односолодовый виски с хрустящими карамелизированными бананами. Юсуф уступил повару только приготовление кофе, который он подал с шоколадными печеньями после обеда.

— Итак, — начал Имс, в одной руке он держал чашку с кофе, в другой — стакан с виски, — поговорим о нашей работе?  
— Я думал об этом, — заявил Артур. — И считаю, что нужно обратиться к Сайто, пусть он опять потянет за нужные ниточки и поможет нам со своей авиакомпанией — Томми собрался навестить брата в Торремолиносе. Там его и возьмем.  
— Я поработала над дизайном, — сказала Ариадна. — Но спуститься в сон с вами не смогу.  
— Мы бы и не просили, — заверил ее Имс, глянув на Артура. А тот разрывался между предательским теплом от слова «мы» и раздражением от того, что Имс взял на себя роль лидера. — Боюсь, он запомнил твое милое личико.  
— У меня есть мощное снотворное, — сообщил Юсуф.  
— Он должен проснуться, — ответил Имс. На что Юсуф только улыбнулся и пожал плечами. — Как бы нам ни хотелось обратного.  
— Тогда завтра, — подытожил Артур. — Ариадна, покажешь свои наброски. 

После обеда Артур взял бокал и отправился в библиотеку почитать «Orlando Furioso»[3] в переводе девятнадцатого столетия. Эту книгу он нашел между семейными Библиями Монтегю. Книга была иллюстрирована литографиями[4] Гюстава Доре: причудливые сцены борьбы женщин-рыцарей с химерамы, битвы ангелов и демонов.

— Неистовый Роланд, — прочитал название материализовавшийся за плечом Артура Имс. — Ты избегал меня.  
— Я избегал всех. Ты же знаешь меня. Неизлечимый мизантроп.

Имс присел перед Артуром, положил руку ему на колено, погладил через ткань брюк. Артур сглотнул. Имс наверняка знал, как соблазнительно выглядел в свете ламп: яркие глаза и блестящие губы. Он был настолько уверен в себе, что Артуру захотелось его возненавидеть. 

— Не делай так, — попросил Имс.  
— Как?  
— Не избегай меня.

Артур вздохнул.  
— Что ты делаешь?

Имс выпрямился и тоже вздохнул.  
— Я думал, это очевидно, но если надо сказать вслух, то: я пытаюсь снова затащить тебя в постель.  
— Потому что в прошлый раз все было прекрасно, — пробормотал Артур.  
— Ты не жаловался.  
— Зато ты сейчас это делаешь вместо меня.  
— И что конкретно тебя не устраивает? — осторожно спросил Имс.

Артур выбирал между тем, чтобы сказать что-то злобное и лживое, вроде: _«Ты. Меня не устраиваешь ты»_. Или встать и молча выйти. Но оба варианта он уже испробовал раньше во время подобных разговоров. 

— Не люблю, когда со мной играют, — все же ответил Артур настолько правдиво, насколько мог.  
— Ты думаешь, я играю с тобой? — Имс, так и не убравший руку с колена Артура, провел пальцами вверх вдоль бедра.

Артур встал и направился к двери в свою комнату. Он успел аккуратно ее открыть — театральщина ни к чему — когда Имс заговорил:  
— Вместо того, чтобы строить предположения, мог бы просто спросить у меня.  
— Я спрашивал, — рявкнул Артур, захлопнул за собой дверь и упал на кровать. Рядом с Имсом он чувствовал себя, как подросток во время полового созревания, с непонятными и противоречивыми эмоциями и такими же непонятными желаниями. Имс, скорее всего, до сих пор был в библиотеке, ждал, пока Артур подумает еще и уступит. Но Артур лежал на кровати, пока свет в библиотеке не погас, затем до самого утра перечитывал свое досье на синдикат Кларкенуэллов.

***

Шерлок смог убедить отца Шоу показать им Чидеок-Мэнор на следующий день. Поместье было построено в стиле эпохи Регенства на более раннем фундаменте, недалеко от руин замка Чидеок, разрушенного во время Английской революции.

Шерлок осмотрел комнаты, где нашли пострадавших, но там уже успели убраться. Он обругал чересчур дотошных горничных, опустился на колени и провел по ковру пальцами, прослеживая что-то незаметное Джону, потом поднялся и пошел к лестнице, оставив Джона глядеть ему вслед.

В тот же день викарий одолжил Джону с Шерлоком автомобиль, и они поехали в Бристоль навестить несчастных Уэльдов. Кэтрин еще не достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы посторонним позволили находиться с ней в одной комнате, а Стивен впал в кому.

Пока Джон отвлекал медсестру, Шерлок побыл с пациентом наедине и вернулся с самодовольным выражением на лице.  
— Я так и думал. Когда все случилось, Стивен Уэльд находился в разделенном сне.  
Джон припомнил, что читал о чем-то таком в разделе «Life style» Таймс, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы понять, почему замечание Шерлока так важно.  
— Что это?  
— Устройство PASIV, — сказал Шерлок. — Дает людям возможность разделять сны. Стояло там на ковре. Подозреваю, хотя сведений слишком мало, что во сне можно совершить много преступлений. Представь, сколько секретов можно выведать, если залезть в чей-то сон.

Джону показалось, что Шерлок слишком восторгается криминальной стороной этого процесса, но сама идея его заинтересовала. Разделенные сны. Что бы он смог обнаружить в снах Шерлока? Ключ к пониманию своего странного друга или кроличью нору, из которой невозможно выбраться?  
— Как ты узнал? — спросил Джон.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо помахал рукой.  
— Следы от иглы на запястьях, остатки седативных препаратов в крови согласно записям врача. Такие же следы я видел на запястьях наших друзей из Маппертон-Хауса.

Джон вспомнил странную компанию, которую они встретили в Бридпорте. Разделенные сны. Эта версия имела не больше смысла, чем любая его догадка, но Шерлок редко ошибался.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что они не обычные нарики?  
— Осмысленный взгляд, чистая кожа, нормальное телосложение. Нет, они не сидят ни на каких химических веществах. Хотя, могут на… снах.

***

Ариадна как раз объясняла свой ландшафт, когда в дверь библиотеки постучала миссис Тейлор.  
— Мистер Имс, к вам посетитель. Мистер Шерлок Холмс.  
— Спасибо, миссис Тейлор, — сказал Имс. — Можете его пригласить.  
— Кто это? — спросил Артур.  
— Он называет себя консультирующим детективом, — ответил Имс. — Гениальный эксперт по криминалистике.  
— Чудесно. Как раз то, чего нам сейчас не хватало, — Артур хотел что-то добавить, но его перебило появление Шерлока.

— Мистер Холмс, — поприветствовал Имс, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. — Спасибо, что приняли мое приглашение. Я бы послал машину, и вам бы не пришлось… брать напрокат?  
— Шерлок, пожалуйста. Боюсь, это не праздный визит. Также мы здесь не для того, чтобы арестовать вас, Артур Коэн. 

Артур смерил его взглядом, потом посмотрел на Имса.

— Коэн? — с восторгом спросил Имс. — Это не то, что я себе представлял; я всегда думал, что у тебя фамилия больше похожа на что-то в духе И-Его-Рыцари-Круглого-Стола.  
— А ты — один из них? — Артур тоже не удержался от колкости. И улыбнулся.  
— Джентльмены, — встрял Шерлок, — пофлиртуете позже. Позвольте мне рассказать, зачем я приехал. 

Шерлок смотрел на них насмешливо и с превосходством, что крайне раздражало Артура.  
На лице Имса появилась идеально вежливая и такая же абсолютно неприветливая улыбка.  
— Хорошо, так чего ты и твой парень хотите?

Джон закатил глаза, но Шерлок проигнорировал замечание и коротко рассказал, что случилось с братом и сестрами Уэльд.  
— Итак, как видите, мне нужно ваше заключение.  
— Откуда нам знать, что вы не подозреваете нас? — спросил его Артур.  
— Потому что в ином случае я бы приехал с полицией. Вас слишком много, вдвоем с Джоном мы бы не справились.  
— Может быть, вы собираете доказательства, — сказал Артур.  
— Представители криминального мира всегда так подозрительны, — сказал Шерлок, будто обращаясь к Джону. — Можно чаю?

Имс повернулся к Артуру, и тот неохотно отправился заваривать чай. Когда он вернулся, Шерлок продолжил.

— Кроме вашего визита в Бридпорт три дня назад, не думаю, что вы уезжали отсюда куда-то еще. Исключая доктора Юсуфа, за два дня до преступления совершившего пешую прогулку на фермерский рынок.  
— Как вы?.. — спросил Артур.  
— На шинах вашей угнанной машины много песка с улиц Бридпорта. Если бы вы ездили в Чидеок-Мэнор, на них бы была глина. Все остальное можно выяснить, просто поговорив с людьми в Биминстере. Привратник сказал, что за последние двое суток я первый, кому он открыл ворота. Поэтому вас я не подозреваю, не в этом деле.  
— Тогда полагаю, что это очевидно, — сказал Артур. Имс наградил Шерлока заинтересованным взглядом, что Артуру очень не понравилось. Он не мог решить, была речь подстроена или нет.

— Я заметил, что вы не поинтересовались, почему я думаю, что машина угнана, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Да, — согласился Артур. — Не спросил. Почему я должен вам помогать?  
— Артур. Веди себя хорошо, — сказал Имс.  
— Потому что, хотя я и подозреваю, что ваша маленькая компания работает вне закона, я также полагаю, что вы считаете себя художниками в своей сфере. Кто-то использует власть, которую дают разделенные сны для того, чтобы убивать. Сомневаюсь, что бедные брат и сестры Уэльд когда-нибудь придут в себя.  
— Скорее всего, нет, — согласился Артур.  
— Вы поможете? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Что вам надо? — поинтересовался Имс.  
— Как это работает? — задал вопрос Шерлок. — Признаюсь, я не силен в этой сфере.  
— Он должен был отправить их в Лимб, — пробормотал Артур.  
— Мы можем показать, — сказал Имс. — Я буду сновидцем. Шерлок — объектом. Остальные могут отправиться с нами по желанию.

***

Ариадна с Юсуфом согласились, что Имс и Шерлок спустятся в сон одни, но Артур не доверял Шерлоку и не хотел отпускать их без сопровождения, а Джон Уотсон, очевидно, испытывал те же чувства по отношению к Имсу.

Имс создал кусочек ночного Лондона, будто вышедшего из прошлого столетия. Мощеный тротуар, фонари, источавшие зеленовато-желтый свет. Шерлок, Джон и Артур появились в вечерних костюмах. Имс… Можно сказать, что Имс — тоже, но белая жилетка под смокингом была надета на голое тело. Волосы, как всегда, зачесаны, только отсутствовала обычная щетина, а вокруг глаз появилась подводка. Артур тяжело сглотнул и отвернулся, но Имс успел заметить его взгляд.

— Нравится? — наклонившись к самому уху, так, чтобы услышал только Артур, спросил Имс. — Давно хотел сводить тебя сюда.  
— Куда сюда?  
— В сон, над которым я работал какое-то время. Пойдем.

Они стояли перед дверью подпольного клуба, которая при открытии царапала булыжники мостовой. Имс назвал пароль, и они прошли по темному холлу к грязной, освещенной газовыми лампами, сцене. Крепко сложенная молодая девушка в мужском костюме глубоким контральто пела пронзительную песню. Сигаретный дым поднимался к потолку, и там лениво перемешивался вентилятором.

Официантка провела их к кабинке в углу, где звук немного приглушался. Сначала проскользнул Артур, рядом сел Имс, прижавшись к нему бедром.  
Впервые за время их с Артуром короткого знакомства Шерлок казался сбитым с толку. Он постоянно осматривал окружение, но делал это так быстро, что Артур, если бы не присматривался, мог и не заметить.

— У этого клуба явно плохая репутация, — сообщил Шерлок. — Надеюсь, вы объясните, зачем привели меня сюда.  
— Как мы сюда попали? — вместо ответа спросил Имс.  
— Зашли через дверь, — ответил Джон, оглядываясь вокруг. Кажется, ему было неуютно.  
— Как мы оказались на этой улице? — уточнил свой вопрос Имс.  
— Не знаю, — сказал Джон.  
— Где мы? — задал новый вопрос Имс.  
— В Лондоне, — ответил Шерлок. — Никакой другой город так не пахнет.  
— Где в Лондоне? Есть ли подобные улицы, неизвестные тебе?  
— Конечно, нет. Эта улица почти наверняка центр какой-нибудь криминальной деятельности, помимо очевидных извращений, — произнес Шерлок без осуждения. — Я бы узнал, — на губах у него появилась самодовольная улыбка. — Если бы она была настоящей, я бы ее узнал.  
— Теперь понимаешь? — поинтересовался Имс. — Мы во сне. В моем сне. Ты — объект. Место наполняется проекциями твоего подсознания.

Шерлок посмотрел на сцену.  
— Кажется, я узнал певицу. В прошлом году ее подозревали в довольно жутком убийстве молодой женщины.  
— Она была убийцей? — спросил Джон.  
— Нет, девушку убил ее бывший парень. Полиция слишком увлеченно рассматривала лесбийский аспект преступления и пропустила очевидное. Итак, мы пришли, мистер Имс. Как бы вы сводили кого-то с ума?  
— Я бы отправил этого человека в Лимб и оставил там.  
— Что такое Лимб? — с некоторым отвращением спросил Шерлок.  
— Ах, вы не любите религиозные образы, — сказал Имс. — Но это не выдумка Данте. Если принять слишком сильное снотворное, то умерев во сне, вместо того, чтобы проснуться, как обычно, вы попадете в Лимб. Одурманенный мозг понимает, что вы не можете остаться там, где находились, не утратив чувство реальности, но не может очнуться, поэтому отправляется в Лимб. Чистое подсознание.  
— И это сводит с ума? — спросил Джон.  
— Нет, но каждая минута в реальности превращается в годы в Лимбе. Если бы я не помог тебе понять, ты бы знал, что спишь?  
— Я бы... — Шерлок перебил сам себя, огляделся вокруг. — Нет, скорее всего, нет.  
— В Лимбе, даже если ты знаешь, что делаешь, ты не понимаешь, что спишь, поэтому не можешь себя разбудить. Ваши жертвы за мгновения прожили там всю жизнь, и, в конце концов, когда им начало казаться, что прошли века, их разум сдался.

Шерлок задумчиво сжал пальцы, и Имс добавил:  
— Внешний слой сознания и цивилизации очень тонок, не находишь, Шерлок?  
Шерлок выглядел слегка потрясенным.  
— Полагаю, что так. Как нам проснуться?  
— Время скоро закончится. Почему бы вам не развлечься, пока мы еще здесь? — Имс подозвал официантку и заказал напитки.

— Артур, потанцуешь со мной? — спросил Имс, когда принесли их заказ. Артур посмотрел на маленький танцпол. Пары тесно прижимались друг к другу и медленно кружились.  
— Зачем?  
— Потому что мне хочется, — сказал Имс. — И тебе тоже.

Артур позволил Имсу провести себя на танцпол. С тех пор, как Артур был во сне не для работы или подготовки к работе, прошло уже очень много времени. Он забыл, насколько легко и свободно можно скользить по структуре сна, делать то, что предложит сновидец или объект.

— Артур, когда ты собираешься простить меня? — во время танца спросил Имс. Артур всегда забывал, что Имс был немного ниже, пока они не оказывались очень близко. Имс смотрел ему в лицо снизу вверх. Подведенные, его глаза казались очень темными, Артур мог в них пропасть и никогда не вернуться.  
— Нечего прощать, — сказал Артур.  
— В своем сне я могу определить, когда ты лжешь. Если подумать, даже бодрствующий я в этом хорош.  
— Я не могу простить себя, ладно? Я знаю, какой ты.  
— Какой я? — спросил Имс.  
— Невозможный, — ответил Артур. Он оттолкнул его от себя, пиджак Имса распахнулся и Артур увидел татуировки на плече, словно вопросительные знаки. Он вспомнил, как впервые их увидел. Татуировки ему нравились, но Артур всегда хотел, чтобы кожа Имса была чистой, особенно в тот первый раз, чтобы самому нанести на нее свои метки. Сейчас они были чем-то, к чему он не мог позволить себе прикоснуться.

***

— Не хочешь потанцевать? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Я? — уточнил Джон, недостойно сорвавшись на писк.  
Шерлок весело на него глянул. Джон покачал головой.  
— Нет. Почему ты спрашиваешь? — поинтересовался Джон, пытаясь делать вид, что ничего необычного не происходит. Он уже привык, что все считают их парой, ему и самому казалось, что они женаты. Между ними установилось странное равновесие, похожее на своеобразный брак двух холостяков, не занимающихся сексом.  
— Почему бы и нет, кажется, здесь так принято, — сказал Шерлок.  
— С каких пор ты делаешь то, что принято?  
— Совершенно бессмысленное место. Гедонизм, и ничего более. Все происходящее тут нереально. Нужно чем-то заняться, пока не проснемся.  
— Хорошо, раз ты так мило приглашаешь, — саркастично согласился Джон.

Шерлок замер, а потом произнес:  
— Я сделал тебе больно.

Это был второй раз, когда Шерлок пытался понять чувства Джона, что одновременно льстило и приводило в замешательство.

Джон посмотрел на танцпол и увидел танцующую пару — себя самого и Шерлока. Проекция Шерлока, двигаясь с невероятной грацией, вела в танце несколько смущенную проекцию Джона. Подсознание Шерлока верно восприняло ситуацию.

Потом он заметил, что все танцующие пары превратились в них, и даже другие участники сна: певец — Джон, официант — Шерлок, весь мир — только они двое.

— Здесь стало жутковато, — сказал Имс, когда они с Артуром вернулись.  
— Откуда ты знаешь моего брата? — спросил Шерлок. Джон сосредоточился на красивом лице Имса, стараясь игнорировать странное представление вокруг.  
— Однажды я помог ему с одним очень деликатным делом. И взамен он оказал мне услугу.  
— Твое имя.  
— Тсс, — шикнул Имс. — Артур не знает, что «Имс» не моя настоящая фамилия.  
Артур закатил глаза.  
— У меня мелькала такая мысль.

Джон снова глянул на танцующие пары. Все еще Джоны и Шерлоки, кроме той, где Шерлок танцевал сам с собой. Одна пара приблизилась, и они улыбались друг другу — Джон надеялся, что никогда не выглядел настолько отупевшим, хотя Шерлок с этим выражением лица становился похож на обычного человека.

— Шерлок… — начал Джон, надеясь, что окончание фразы Шерлок вычислит и ему не придется додумывать ее.  
— Это просто сон, — перебил его Шерлок. — Случайные образы из мозга. А наши спутники исключительно хорошо умеют получать полезную информацию из этих образов.

Эдит Пиаф заглушила музыку в клубе, Имс посмотрел вверх и сказал:  
— О, пора просыпаться.

И они проснулись. Джон сел, вынул иголку из запястья. Боль от укола быстро прошла. Остатки сна начали выветриваться из памяти.  
— В следующий раз не вставай, — посоветовал Артур, видимо заметивший удивление Джона. — Если хочешь запомнить сон, нужно остаться в том же положении, попытаться вспомнить все детали и только потом вставать.  
— Это работает? — спросил Джон.  
— Это, и практика, — сказал Артур. — Если делать так слишком часто, то сны начнут запоминаться лучше, чем реальность.  
Он нахмурился и посмотрел в сторону Имса.

Имс в своей галантной манере пригласил их остаться на обед, но Шерлок отказался, за что Джон был ему благодарен. Эти люди воровали чужие секреты в снах, как и сказал Шерлок. Джон не разделял его уверенности, что они не причастны к несчастью брата и сестер Уэльд. Шерлок и Джон вернулись в Чидеок на машине викария, который затем любезно подвез их до коттеджа.

На следующий день они отправились в Чидеок-Мэнор, поговорить с Джеймсом Уэльдом, младшим братом, приехавшим разобраться с делами своих родственников. Он встретил их на лестнице к дому, отмахнувшись от попытки дворецкого приветствовать гостей должным образом.

Джеймс оказался очаровательным молодым человеком, немного взбалмошным, и чем-то напомнил Джону Имса, хотя казалось, что в нем нет никакой наигранности.

— О, отец Шоу предупредил, что вы можете приехать, — Джеймс протянул руку сначала Шерлоку, потом Джону. Крепкое рукопожатие, слегка влажные ладони.  
Джон боролся с желанием вытереть руки. Это был их самый многообещающий подозреваемый, человек, который мог приговорить к безумию членов своей семьи.

Не теряя времени, Шерлок схватил его за руку, перевернул ее и увидел на запястье красные метки.  
— Ничего противозаконного. Я могу объяснить, — начал оправдываться Джеймс. Он провел Шерлока и Джона на застекленную террасу и предложил выпить утреннего чаю.  
— Это разделенные сны, — заявил Шерлок.  
Джеймс согласно кивнул. Казалось, он очень удивился, что Шерлок так быстро догадался.

— Мой последний проект, — сказал Джеймс. — Я работал с ребятами, которые хотели провести отпуск во сне, ну, знаете, три часа сна как неделя на Мальте, а потом ты просыпаешься и опять идешь на работу. Хорошая вещь для работяг и все такое.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Они свалили с моими деньгами, вот что случилось. Когда позвонил отец Шоу, я как раз напивался.  
— Когда все произошло, вы были в Лондоне. 

Джеймс грустно кивнул.  
— Я не знал, что это может быть опасно, иначе никогда бы не послал тот набор Стивену. Я просто подумал, что ему должно понравиться. 

Убедившись, что Джеймс говорит правду, всего за несколько минут проверив его рассказ на смартфоне, Шерлок проявил вполне искреннее сочувствие и попросил джеймса рассказать о родственниках.

— Стивен был трудоголиком, Кэтрин тоже. Эти двое всегда соревновались. Изабель была мечтательницей, я имею в виду… — Джеймс ненадолго замолчал. — Объединяло их только то, что все они считали меня неудачником. И были правы. Я могу рассказать вам столько историй…  
— Не нужно, — Шерлок прервал его поток жалости к себе. — Зачем вы дали Стивену PASIV?  
— Как я сказал, думал, ему понравится. Для осознанных сновидений он тоже подходит, так что если захочется, можно во сне трахнуть Лиз Хёрли[5].  
— Лиз Хёрли? Несколько устарела, — сказал Джон.  
Джеймс широко улыбнулся.  
— Свою первую помнишь всегда.  
Потом грусть снова появилась на его лице.

— Я чего-то не понимаю? — Шерлок шепотом уточнил у Джона. Тот покачал головой.  
— Он его использовал? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Насколько я знаю — нет, — ответил Джеймс. — Когда мы разговаривали в последний раз, Стивен сказал, что отдал его. Ему нравилось быть жестоким, — Джеймс уставился куда-то вдаль, но потом продолжил: — Но он не заслужил подобного. Боже, он ведь мой брат.  
— Итак, это он сделал? — спросил Джон по дороге к машине.  
— Преступление совершил не Джеймс Уэльд. Он был в Лондоне. Мы должны узнать, кому Стивен отдал PASIV.

***

Имс застал Артура за чашкой кофе и сразу же предложил:  
— Думаю, нам стоит навестить отца Шоу.

Артур успел решить, что сможет привыкнуть жить в Маппертон-Хаусе даже с Имсом под одной крышей. Газеты всегда были проглажены, чтобы не испачкаться чернилами, а его любимый кофе подавали через пять минут после пробуждения.  
Пока Имс наливал себе кофе из френч-пресса, Артур смахнул крошки кофейного пирога со своего халата. На Имсе были надеты потертая футболка и короткие пижамные штаны, слишком низко сидящие на бедрах, отчего Артур испытывал определенное неудобство.

— Зачем? — спросил Артур. Он придерживался нескольких простых правил, и одно из них гласило: беспокоиться нужно только о своей команде. Конечно, в остальной части своей жизни он старался придерживаться моральных принципов, настолько, насколько их может придерживаться человек, совершающий преступления во снах, но это дело его не интересовало. Сократи количество вещей, которые тебя волнуют и тебе все равно причинят боль, но по крайней мере, оно будет того стоить.  
— Он фигней в снах занимается, — проронил Имс.  
— Мы не полиция снов, — ответил Артур, но заметил промелькнувшую во взгляде Имса боль и отложил газету. Наклонился, оперся локтями о колени. — Что? — мягче переспросил он. — Расскажи.  
— Это. Биминстер, Чидеок. Это единственный дом, что у меня остался, — как-то легкомысленно сказал Имс, будто за несерьезным тоном мог скрыть правду.  
— Тогда мы съездим. Я поеду, — просто сказал Артур.

Церковь Богородицы, заступницы всех мучеников оказалась красивой старой католической церковью. Они вошли через парадные двери. Дойдя до середины нефа, Имс преклонил колени.  
— Старая привычка, — пояснил Имс и поднялся. — Признайся, сейчас ты представляешь меня в одежде священника.  
— Не у всех такой извращенный мозг, как у тебя.  
Имс театрально вздохнул.  
— Наверное, у них очень скучная жизнь.

Они побродили по церкви, в конце концов, нашли отца Шоу в его домике и представились.  
— Мистер Имс, — поприветствовал его отец Шоу. — Наслышан о вас. Прошу меня простить, но есть кое-что, что мне нужно завершить. Можем поговорить, пока я буду заниматься своими делами.

Имс и отец Шоу обменивались любезностями, Артур же шел в нескольких шагах позади, приминая ботинками мягкую траву. Отец Шоу расспрашивал Имса о семье, и за пару минут Артур узнал больше, чем за несколько лет их знакомства и совместной работы. У Имса, как оказалось, есть старшая сестра, которая тоже живет под чужой фамилией, а их родители давно умерли. Предшественник отца Шоу знал их всех: дядьев, тёть и племянников.  
— Что случилось с отцом Мортимером? — спросил Имс.  
— Его пригласили стать директором школы в Эссексе. Он всегда любил молодежь, а отсюда все постепенно уезжают в город.

Они еще немного поговорили, и Имс понемногу перевел разговор на недавнее преступление.  
— Что вы можете рассказать о Стивене и его сестрах? — поинтересовался Имс.  
— Грязное это дело, вот что, — ответил отец Шоу. — Уверен, Шерлок Холмс разгадает его, — он посмотрел на что-то за спиной Артура. — Кстати, Шерлок, вы знаете…?  
— Да, да, — Шерлок, как раз вышел на лужайку и приветственно помахал. Джон, как обычно, тащился за ним. — Вы знали, что у Стивена был PASIV, прибор для разделенных снов? — сразу в лоб спросил Шерлок.  
Священник посерьезнел.  
— Да, он дал его мне.  
— Вам? — осведомился Имс. — Зачем он дал его вам?  
Отец Шоу оглянулся:  
— Думаю, нам лучше перейти в мой кабинет.

Уже внутри, когда все уселись, отец Шоу посмотрел каждому из присутствующих в глаза и сказал:  
— Я верю, что разделенные сны — ключ к познанию Господа. Я прошу вас никому не рассказывать об этом, потому что такое мнение не одобряется церковью. Уверен, ее представители скоро появятся, но пока я должен работать тихо, — святой отец глубоко вздохнул. — Знаки и символы, увиденные первыми людьми во снах, вели их к вере. Думаю, что если спуститься достаточно глубоко, мы сможем снова их отыскать. Стивен знал о моем интересе и великодушно пожертвовал свой PASIV, чтобы мне не пришлось использовать тот, что в Бристоле. Вы знаете, что через сны я смог вернуть во Христа десять душ? Я могу помочь и вам. У меня душа болит от того, что кто-то причиняет вред с помощью этого устройства, — все это время он почти благоговейно похлопывал по серебристому кейсу. 

Уже на улице Имс высказал свое мнение:  
— Да уж, довольно противно. Юнг, замаскированный под религию, — Имс даже поежился.  
— Несомненно, — не мог не согласиться Шерлок.  
— А что не так? Он же священник, — удивился Артур.  
— Совсем забыл, что ты американец, — сказал Имс. — Мы, британцы, считаем, что священники ничем от своих прихожан не отличаются: в таком же легком замешательстве от религии. Все остальное… пошло.  
Артур посмотрел на Джона в поисках поддержки, но тот только кивнул.  
— Точно. Религиозный энтузиазм несколько смущает.

***

— Что думаешь? — спросил Шерлок, когда они вернулись домой. Из-под своего объемного пальто он достал большой металлический кейс.  
— Как ты умудрился его спрятать? — удивленно воскликнул Джон.  
Но Шерлок просто отмахнулся.  
— Я решил, что будет полезно провести кое-какие эксперименты самостоятельно. Необходимо проверить несколько теорий.  
— Твоя склонность к воровству никогда не перестанет меня удивлять, — сухо сказал Джон, но когда Шерлок ему улыбнулся, не смог сдержаться и улыбнулся в ответ.

Шерлок открыл кейс. Внутри находились провода и флаконы со снотворным, от самого слабого до самого сильного. Последние были промаркированы красным «Х».  
— Предполагаю, что это означает опасность попасть в Лимб, — сообщил Шерлок. Он взял самое слабое снотворное с маркировкой «Х» и установил его в устройство.  
— Сон, в который нас водил Имс, был не очень глубоким. Нам нужно использовать достаточно сильное средство, чтобы попасть в Лимб, но не застрять там. После этого я смогу доказать, что был использован именно этот метод.

План казался надуманным.  
— Мы? — спросил Джон. Шерлок уверенными, опытными движениями пальпировал вену.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной, Джон. Без тебя… Я хочу быть уверенным, что смогу вернуться.

Такой просьбе Джон сопротивляться не мог. Они, как и вчера, устроились на диване.  
— Хорошо, я пойду. В конце концов, я же доктор.  
Он завернул рукав пиджака Шерлока, открыв бледную нежную кожу, под которой выделялись голубые вены, и ввел тонкую иглу.  
Повторить это на себе было так же просто. 

Они снова опустились в сон.

Они с Шерлоком стояли на высоком утесе. Снизу поднимался туман и доносился рев большого водопада, рядом была табличка с названием, написанным по-немецки.

— Я много раз видел этот водопад во сне, — сказал Шерлок. — Но это всего лишь сон.  
— Как нам попасть в Лимб? — спросил его Джон.  
— Мы умрем. Если снотворное недостаточно сильное, мы проснемся. Если же…  
— Мы можем никогда не проснуться.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. В его взгляде читалась уязвимость, которой Джон никогда раньше не видел, так Шерлок смотрел на него только у бассейна.

Джон протянул руку, и Шерлок без возражений ее схватил и переплел пальцы.

Они вместе, держась за руки как школьники, прыгнули в пропасть.

***

Всего через четверть часа после возвращения Имса и Артура в Маппертон-Хаус, позвонил отец Шоу и рассказал о пропаже PASIV.  
— Черт, они собрались в Лимб, — сказал Имс, повесив трубку. — Он хочет _узнать_. Убедиться. И если подумать, с этой угнанной машиной он щелкнул тебя по носу.  
— _Меня?_ Это ты ее угнал.  
— Нет времени на споры. Мы должны их вытащить, — сказал Имс. — Самостоятельно они никогда не выберутся.  
— Может и нет, — возразил Артур. Он был вне себя от беспокойства, что кто-то мог застрять там внизу, особенно любители, которые не знали бы, как пользоваться PASIV, если бы Имс не показал им, но Имс всегда был приверженцем теории, что никого нельзя спасти от самого себя, а попытаться — лучший способ погибнуть. Шерлок и Джон были не из Чидеока.  
Имс торопливо добавил:  
— Помимо того, что все мы заслуживаем лучшего, Майкрофт Холмс охотно отправит МИ-6 убить каждого, кто посмеет навредить его брату. А если мы их спасем, то беспокоиться об Адамсах, скорее всего, не придется.  
— Хорошо, поехали, — согласился Артур.

Возле двери их встретила Ариадна.  
— Можно с вами? Я уже была в Лимбе. Я смогу нас вывести.  
Артур чмокнул ее в лоб.  
— Нет. Если мы не вернемся до завтра, пусть Юсуф вывезет тебя из страны. И, пожалуй, из Европы тоже. Свяжись с Коббом. Он поможет тебе сбросить Адамсов с хвоста.  
— Возвращайтесь, — попросила их Ариадна.

Имс на головокружительной скорости ехал по холмистой односторонней дороге между Маппертон-Хаусом и островом Портленд, а подъехав, сразу выскочил из машины, даже не закрыв дверь.

Шерлок с Джоном лежали на диванах. Артур и Имс устроились на полу.  
— Помни, что это сон, — напомнил Артур и дотронулся до кубика в кармане. — Помни о тотеме.

Имс привстал, перегнулся через чемоданчик и быстро поцеловал Артура.  
— Если мы вдруг не вернемся, — пробормотал Имс и прижался лбом ко лбу Артура. А потом так сильно укусил его за шею, что пошла кровь.  
— Какого черта ты только что сделал? — Артур дотронулся до влажного следа на коже.  
— Больно? — спросил Имс. Артур хмуро кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Во сне тоже будет болеть. Помни об этом. Воспользуйся этой болью, чтобы вернуть нас.  
— Я?

Имс тепло улыбнулся Артуру.  
— Артур, ты лучший.

Он заправил устройство, слабый укол — и он во сне. Во сне Имса. Та же лондонская улица возле того же клуба.  
— Я застрелю тебя, а потом застрелюсь сам, — предложил Имс.  
— Нет, спасибо, — сказал Артур и выстрелил себе в голову. Падая, он увидел вспышку пистолета Имса.


	2. Лимб

Джон качался на волнах целую вечность. Когда вечность подошла к концу, его выбросило на галечный пляж, похожий на Чесил-Бич. Вода была такой теплой, что ощущалось только мягкое покачивание волн. Джону хотелось навсегда остаться в этом мгновении.

— Я знал, что ты появишься, — голос Шерлока дошел до Джона даже через толщу воды. Шерлок сидел на пляже полностью сухой.  
— Как долго ты тут пробыл? — спросил Джон.  
— Два дня. Идем, посмотришь, что я построил.

Казалось вполне естественным бродить среди тянущихся вдаль от пляжа зданий, взявшись с Шерлоком за руки. Место было похоже на Лондон столетней давности. Мощеные, но совершенно пустые улочки и газовые фонари.  
— А где люди? — поинтересовался Джон.  
— Иногда я вижу силуэты, — ответил Шерлок. — Но, боюсь, что я не слишком хорош в создании людей. Возможно, у тебя получится лучше.

Шерлок воссоздал их квартиру. В отличие от безликой улицы, дом был переполнен деталями. Внутри валялись груды книг и скрипка Шерлока. Джон заметил почти такие же диваны, хотя его кровать оказалась намного удобнее той, что осталась на Бейкер-стрит. 

В первый день они гуляли, рассматривая все, что Шерлок смог воссоздать с помощью своей идеальной памяти.  
— Я убрал рекламные щиты, — пояснил Шерлок. — И светофоры, раз здесь нет машин. Так намного приятнее.

На второй день Джон обнаружил, что тоже может создавать вещи. Он создал киоск прессы, в котором мог брать Таймс и свои любимые мятные конфетки. Конфеты на вкус были идеальные, но газета всегда оказывалась пустой.

Они строили и исследовали. Так прошла неделя. Этот мир был странным, но все равно казалось, что он принадлежит Джону — целая реальность только для него и Шерлока. Джон знал, что это не Лондон, хотя город и маскировался под него. В Лондоне, из которого он пришел, он не мог по своей прихоти создавать целые кварталы с полями сражений Афганистана — странное сочетание сожженной солнцем скалистой местности в сумрачном Лондоне Шерлока. Иногда на них происходили битвы, но чаще всего тени солдат отдыхали в тени чахлых деревьев. Они играли в карты и писали электронные письма домой. Джон видел их только на расстоянии; когда он подходил ближе, они исчезали.

— Мне скучно, — заявил Шерлок после месяца их пребывания в этом месте. — Тут нет преступлений. Нет загадок, которые я мог бы решать.

Он поднял Джона с дивана. Его глаза были невероятно зелеными. И невероятно потерянными.

— Я могу разгадать тебя.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — попросил Джон.

***

Артур оказался в самом реальном месте из всех, где он когда-либо бывал. Его выбросило на берег, рядом оказался мокрый и кашляющий Имс. Артур приложил руку к своей шее. От прикосновения по нервам прошла волна не слишком приятных ощущений. Он должен был что-то помнить.

Но на солнце сидел Имс, бледный и без рубашки; на его плечах извивались татуировки. Стоя в воде в только что сотворенном мире, Артур не мог отвести от Имса глаз, полных тоски, горечи и сожалений. Свой тотем он оставил с вещами, когда они нырнули в то море возможностей, и не заметил, как кубик потерялся.

Здесь не было прошлого и будущего, только бесконечные дни. И Артур не тратил время на размышления, почему им достался этот дар.

***

В этом мире Шерлок прикасался к нему чаще. Рука к руке, прикосновение к плечу, прикосновение большим пальцем к коже на шее или запястье. Джон жаждал этих прикосновений. Они были единственными реальными людьми в этом месте. Это было очень одинокое место.

Джону потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться создавать людей, которые бы не исчезали, пока Шерлок их допрашивал, которые бы жили своей жизнью и наполняли город. Сначала он воссоздал сеть бездомных Шерлока, превратив их в викторианских уличных мальчишек — они больше подходили к созданному Шерлоком пейзажу. И когда они исчезли, едва Джон перестал о них думать, это, по крайней мере, было вполне привычным явлением.

На создание взрослых — продавцов, таксистов, юристов, врачей — потребовалось больше времени, но Джон создал их всех, постоянно улучшая их, учитывая замечания Шерлока.

Потом он заставил их убивать друг друга. Сначала эти убийства было легко разгадать. Шерлоку требовалось всего несколько минут поговорить с домохозяйкой с виноватым лицом о смерти ее мужа, с пучеглазым банкиром о мертвом библиотекаре, с писателем-неудачником о старушке, владелице магазинчика, которой раздробили череп.

Джон ломал себе мозг, вспоминая сюжеты из «Закона и порядка» или расследования Дэлглиша[6] и мисс Марпл, и сочиняя из них загадки, чтобы Шерлок мог их разгадывать.  
Однажды он создал загадку, на разгадывание которой Шерлок потратил шесть часов.  
Это был удачный день. 

Со своего балкона они наблюдали, как солнце садится за бесконечный океан. Сегодня их квартира находилась на тринадцатом этаже, а не на втором. В небе кричали чайки. Джон бросал им хлеб, птицы ловили его на лету.  
Внизу сновали маленькие, как муравьи, люди. 

— Я знаю, что ты сделал это для меня, — сказал Шерлок.  
Джон кивнул. Слишком очевидный факт, чтобы Шерлок его озвучивал. Шерлок наклонился и легко прикоснулся губами к щеке Джона, прикосновение было легче ветерка.  
— Спасибо.

В ту ночь Джон не мог заснуть. Он лежал в кровати, прижав руку к месту, где все еще чувствовал поцелуй Шерлока, и гадал, сколько времени они проведут в этом месте прежде, чем станут любовниками. Эта мысль уже не казалась такой дикой, как раньше. Кто еще тут был? Даже в мире с настоящими людьми никто не был реальнее Шерлока. И даже ему, теперь это совершенно ясно, необходим физический контакт, особенно в этом мире, где все остальные контакты невозможны.

***

Кем он был? Артур не помнил или не хотел помнить. В памяти всплывало несколько вещей: что у него была работа, которая ему нравилась и хорошо получалась. Что он получал удовольствие от жизни, хорошо приготовленного кофе, утренней прохлады тапочек, ощущения хорошо сидящего костюма. Тут он нашел другие удовольствия, не такие утонченные, но не менее идеальные. В солнечной дымке он обводил линии татуировок Имса языком и пальцами. Они проводили целые дни на придуманных Артуром кроватях с шелковыми простынями.

Какая-то часть подсознания Артура думала, что здесь он мог бы любить Имса, потому что никого, кроме них, тут не было, но другая его часть знала, что все это фальшивка. Здесь Имс не мог изменить, здесь не было людей, а если бы один из них ушёл, ему пришлось бы всего лишь обойти вокруг света, чтобы вернуться.

***

— Я помню другой Лондон, — произнес Шерлок. Они лежали на крыше их дома и смотрели, как по весеннему небу плывут облака. Шерлок разрешил Джону убрать с неба туман, который обычно его закрывал.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Джон, голос осип от долгого молчания.  
— Там были другие люди. Большинство из них меня раздражали, но некоторые подавали надежды. А кое-кто был даже интересным. Лестрейд.  
— Сара, — добавил Джон.  
— Я ее не помню, — сказал Шерлок. — Но мы провели здесь так много времени. Другой Лондон…  
— Наверное, просто сон.

Несколько дней Шерлок был одержим идеей, что они находятся во сне, и что тот, другой мир — настоящий. Эта мысль беспокоила Джона. Он пытался вспомнить, как они попали сюда, в этот город, который они создали, но так и не смог; только еще больше убедился, что всегда был и всегда будет тут.  
Шерлок решил проверить свою гипотезу с ужаснувшей Джона целеустремленностью. Шерлок и раньше впадал в крайности, доказывая свою правоту, и Джона пугало, на что он мог пойти сейчас.  
— Я могу спрыгнуть с крыши и посмотреть, погибну ли я, — сообщил Шерлок. Джон испытал почти экзистенциальный ужас от мысли, что может остаться один; он не смог вымолвить ни слова. — Я не буду, — сказал Шерлок; кажется, он пытался говорить обнадеживающе. — Я слишком ценен для подобных глупостей. 

Он не смог придумать ничего для проверки кроме самоубийства, хотя провел несколько неприятных дней, неожиданно щипая Джона и проверяя, не проснется ли тот. 

Однажды утром Шерлок ушел в сторону окраины их города, и, вернувшись несколько недель спустя, рассказал Джону, что береговая линия продлевалась на столько миль вперед, насколько далеко он мог идти, а горизонт не приближался. Шерлок сказал, что устал.

***

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Имс, и здесь, в этом месте, Артур позволил себе поверить.

***

Из хандры Шерлока вытащил сюжет «Незнакомцев в поезде». Загадка захватила его почти на двадцать четыре часа. Джон полностью вложился в этот сюжет, продумывая детальные биографии своим актерам. Они встретились не на вокзале, а на платформе станции метро, они ехали даже не в одном направлении. Он был на несколько шагов впереди, создавая улики, чтобы Шерлок не обнаружил пустоту в каждой не открытой папке с документами, за каждой закрытой дверью.

Джону повезло, что Шерлок больше любил оперу, чем фильмы Хичкока, иначе он догадался бы раньше.  
— Джон, это было великолепно, — воскликнул Шерлок, наконец решив загадку. Он поцеловал Джона, не чувственно, но в губы.

Джон покраснел. Он был доволен и взволнован.  
— Ммм, что это было? — спросил Джон.  
— Что, что? Я в восторге от тебя, ты меня порадовал. Это странно?  
— Да, это было странно, — подтвердил Джон. — Но не в плохом смысле странно.

Шерлок похлопал его по плечу.  
— Здорово.

Джон снова провел ночь без сна, его губы горели, и он почти физически ощущал тишину в соседней комнате, где Шерлок, кажется, не испытывал подобного беспокойства. Если он пустит все на самотек и ничего не предпримет, пройдет еще много лет, прежде чем между ними будет что-то большее, чем странный поцелуй между коллегами. Он решил, что может сделать шаг навстречу, хотя именно Шерлок всегда ставил условия и границы их отношений, по крайней мере, это честно.

Во время расследования следующего дела Джон организовал все так, чтобы убийца преследовал их по кладбищу вагонов. Они стояли друг напротив друга под странным углом, вокруг звучало эхо шагов.

Это убийство было похоже на дело Голема. Джона ужаснуло его собственное творение, когда он увидел бегущего между вагонами Шерлока. Интересно, может ли его убить его собственное создание? Это случилось с доктором Франкенштейном, а творение Джона больше походило на эту историю, чем на детектив.

— Тсс, — шикнул Шерлок, когда Джон его догнал. Джон запыхался, но глаза Шерлока ярко сияли, а руки не тряслись. — Ты это сделал, Джон? Это чудесно.  
— Да, — ответил Джон между вздохами. — Но я не могу его отозвать, а полиция еще не приехала. Мы должны убить его.  
— Идеально, — сказал Шерлок, шагнул за вагон и выстрелил в существо. Пуля попала в плечо, существо застонало и снова на них бросилось.

Оно догнало их на открытом участке, но Шерлок заметил узкий проход между двумя контейнерами, они с Джоном попытались протиснуться в него, но застряли и оказались тесно прижаты друг к другу. Существо наматывало круги вокруг места, где они прятались, его тяжелые шаги грохотали совсем близко.  
— Давно у нас не случалось хороших погонь. Захватывающе, — прошептал Шерлок.

Джон пошевелился и почувствовал, что да, Шерлок находит их вечернее времяпрепровождение очень захватывающим.  
— Да, — сказал Джон. — Я заметил.  
— Помолчи, Джон. Уверен, что не я один так реагирую на адреналин.

Джон понял, что Шерлок не смущен. Он должен был быть смущён, ведь это его возбужденный член прижимается к бедру Джона. Джон начал думать, как им выбраться отсюда; Шерлок вдруг повернулся и снова его поцеловал, но этот поцелуй уже не был похож на поцелуй коллег. И хотя они были неудобно повернуты друг к другу, Джон хотел продолжения.

— Наконец-то, — самодовольно заявил Шерлок. — Я хотел сделать это во время каждой нашей погони за преступником.  
— Почему не сделал? — поинтересовался Джон.  
— Ты встречался с Сарой.  
— Шерлок.  
— Если честно, я хотел что-то сделать, но до сих пор не мог определить что именно. Счастлив?  
— Это все, чего ты хотел?  
— О боже, нет, конечно.  
— Хорошо, тогда давай убьем это существо и вернемся домой, в постель.

Шерлок вышел из укрытия и выстрелил существу между глаз. Джон поднялся и обошел тело. По краям оно уже подернулось дымкой. Если Джон о нем забудет, до утра оно полностью исчезнет. Никакой грязи, никакого запаха.  
— Меткий выстрел. Ты не говорил, что так хорошо стреляешь.

Глаза Шерлока блеснули в лунном свете.  
— Не хотел, чтобы погоня закончилась слишком быстро.

Их первый раз был неуклюжим, но милым. И вся неловкость прошла на следующее утро, когда они проснулись голыми в объятиях друг друга.  
— Ты счастлив? — спросил Джона Шерлок. На небе снова светило солнце, заливая золотым светом комнату.  
— Да.

***

Однажды утром Артур проснулся раньше Имса и долго смотрел на бесконечный океан. Волны были похожи на его мысли, плавающие на поверхности его разума. Он отвернулся. Если он будет смотреть слишком долго, то узнает то, чего не хотел бы знать.

Имс сел рядом. Он, как и солнце, излучал жар, но его тепло было намного приятнее. Он уткнулся Артуру в плечо, потом провел губами по шее, щекоча Артура щетиной.  
— Странно, — прошептал Имс. — Не помню, чтобы ставил тебе этот засос, — он прижал палец к больному месту на шее, к месту, которое болело всегда. — Позволь мне поцеловать его, и тебе станет лучше.

***

Для последнего дела Джон совершил убийство лично. Шерлок так и не смог его разгадать, и в итоге они решили сделать вид, что ничего не было. Джону льстило, что для Шерлока он всегда оставался слепым пятном, это на протяжении многих лет помогало во время бесчисленных споров и яростного молчания.

Шерлок перешел на другие загадки, которые сам для себя придумывал, задачи по созданию мира и архитектуре, сначала воссоздавал невозможные лестницы Эшера, потом придумал игру в шахматы на очень сложной доске.

Шерлок все еще иногда впадал в меланхолию, время от времени создавая причудливые коктейли из наркотиков и проводя дни в полубессознательном состоянии. Джон ничего по этому поводу не говорил — он не злился на Шерлока. Когда это случалось, он отправлялся на свое поле боя, снова и снова пытаясь все исправить, сделать все правильно, возвращая из памяти солдат и расставляя их на поле так, чтобы когда ему принесут истекающего кровью восемнадцатилетнего паренька, тот не погиб.

Но они привыкали к своему миру, и подобное случалось все реже.

Они были любовниками и друзьями. Они вместе строили замки, спорили и экспериментировали, и дарили друг другу загадки, как другие любовники дарят драгоценности. 

Они состарились вместе. 

Виски Шерлока поседели. Он лысел элегантно, у него появлялись залысины в отличие от лысины на макушке у Джона.  
Глядя на себя в зеркало, Джон мог разглаживать морщины, но это требовало энергии; и однажды Шерлок как всегда безапелляционно сказал:  
— Не надо. Мне нравятся морщины. Они — свидетельство того, что какое-то время ты был моим, Джон.

***

Они занимались любовью при мягком утреннем свете. В этот раз все происходило медленно, Имс бесконечно долго двигался в нем, сужая мир Артура только до ощущений и зрения — никаких планов, никаких желаний, кроме этого, снова и навсегда.

Но когда они закончили и лежали под теплым бризом, Артур опять приложил руку к шее и почувствовал тянущую боль, более глубокую, чем ощущения после секса. Артур знал, что она станет меньше, как только он перестанет о ней думать. Это повторялось все время.

— Это Лимб, — сказал Артур и поднялся. Он обнаружил, что снова одет: костюм-тройка, застегнутый на все пуговицы и более удобный, чем любые объятия.  
— Я все время думал, когда же ты заметишь, — сказал Имс. Он все еще был бесстыдно, великолепно голый, на одном бедре лежала простыня, были видны темные волосы между ног. Артур хотел прикоснуться к нему и снова все забыть, но не смог отпустить одну мысль.  
— Ты знал? Почему не сказал мне?

Имс дотронулся до лица Артура. Он перестал укладывать волосы, и выбившаяся прядка соблазнительно спадала ему на лоб, прикрывая один глаз. 

Артур провел бог знает сколько времени, стараясь все забыть, но сейчас пытался с этим бороться.  
— Мы здесь для… — начал Артур, но не смог вспомнить.  
— За Шерлоком и Джоном, — продолжил Имс. — Я понял это три дня назад, а потом…  
— Подумал, что можешь продолжить играть со мной.  
Имс сжал губы. Он казался совершенно спокойным.  
— Я решил посмотреть, сможешь ли ты вспомнить всё сам. Ты бы мне тогда поверил?

Три дня назад они летали вместе с ветром, меняя законы физики по собственному желанию; смеясь, пролетели сквозь облака, потом вернулись на землю и занимались сексом на кровати с балдахином, которую создал Имс.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Артур.  
— Думаю, они там, — Имс указал на город, где они с Имсом провели немного времени. Сейчас Артур понял, что какая-то его часть решила, что город — это создание их с Имсом темной части подсознания: темные улицы и поля сражений.

Имс надел майку и штаны-хаки, и они пошли по направлению к городу.

Хотя казалось, что город близко, шли они долго.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы это заканчивалось, — обвиняющее сказал Артур.  
— С чего бы мне этого хотеть? — поинтересовался Имс. — Но в происходящем виноват не я.  
Действительно, они шли через лес, подозрительно похожий на лес Теннеси, в котором Артур провел счастливое лето между средней школой и колледжем в качестве вожатого в лагере.

Он попытался избавиться от этого. Один из первых уроков, выученных им во снах — отметать желания подсознания и концентрироваться на задании. Через несколько шагов лес исчез, оставив только пляж позади и город впереди.

Количество людей возросло. Артур посмотрел вверх и увидел две держащиеся за руки фигуры. Силуэты на фоне неба, но Артуру они показались другими, отличающимися; и когда они с Имсом поднялись на лифте на нужный этаж, они обнаружили Шерлока и Джона, которые выглядели намного старше, чем во время их последней встречи.  
— Вы… настоящие, — первое, что сказал Джон. — Мы не…  
— Вы настоящие, — резко подтвердил Шерлок. — Не могу понять точно, но уверен, что есть какое-то отличие, которое делает это очевидным. Если вы настоящие, как вы сюда попали? Вы не знаете, это сон или жизнь до того, как мы попали сюда, была настоящей? Вы…  
Джон прикоснулся к руке Шерлока.  
— Шерлок. Они только что пришли.

— Это сон, — пояснил Артур. — Всё, что произошло здесь — нереально. Вы украли PASIV и проспали пятнадцать минут на отвратительном оранжевом диване в коттедже в Дорсете.  
— Глупости, — возразил Шерлок. — Я не краду вещи.  
— Это сон. И когда вы оба поверите в это, сможете проснуться.

***

Сон. Джон вдруг поверил в это. Нет в реальности такого места, где бы Шерлок смягчился настолько, что позволил бы стать им — кем? любовниками, парой? — на протяжении всех этих лет. Нет, Шерлок был женат на своей работе.

— Как нам проснуться? — спросил он Шерлока. Имс и Артур расположились в неиспользуемой спальне. По крайней мере даже после их открытия Шерлок не стал возражать против совместной спальни. Или привык слишком сильно, чтобы так быстро от этого отказаться.  
— Это похоже на магическое мышление, но концепция такова: если мы знаем, что спим, то можем умереть и проснуться. Или нам нужно упасть. Принцип действия мне пока неясен.

Ночи, когда они не только спали, с годами случались все реже, но этой ночью Шерлок целовал Джона с пылом их первых ночей.  
— Думаю, я хочу тебя в себе сегодня, — сказал он с откровенностью, которая всегда поражала Джона.  
— Думаешь? — прошептал Джон, целуя его кожу. Поседев, волосы Шерлока стали жесткими, но кожа осталась очень чувствительной, гладкой и белой, и покрывалась мурашками от прикосновений.  
— Ты прав, я должен быть уверен, — проурчал Шерлок. И начал рассказывать, насколько он уверен, описывать ощущения, вызванные прикосновениями Джона и ощущения, которые он надеялся испытать, пока Джон не поцеловал его и не прервал поток слов.  
— Ты неисправим, — хмыкнул Джон, опускаясь ниже, раскрывая Шерлока пальцами и языком, делая все, чему они научились за эти годы.  
— Ты мой, Джон Уотсон, — заявил Шерлок, когда Джон вошел в него. Его глаза были открыты и абсолютно ясны. — Не забудь это.

***

Артур подумал, что комната для них слишком мала. Они могли бы остановиться в городе или создать замок в облаках, но остались тут. Артур боялся, что без Джона и Шерлока опять потеряет связь с реальностью. Он ощущал их неподалеку, ему даже казалось, что он слышал низкие стоны сильного удовольствия.

Артур подумывал уйти в гостиную и спать на диване с торчащими пружинами.  
— Я… — даже начал он.  
— Не будь настолько предсказуемым, — сказал Имс, злость искажала бесстрастное выражение лица, которое появилось после их встречи с Джоном и Шерлоком.  
— Что я сделал?  
— Чего ты не сделал, Артур. Тебя слишком легко читать, а сейчас ты думаешь: «Как мне избавиться от него? Как мне это закончить?» И даже не потому, что ты хочешь этого — ты просто считаешь, что должен  
— Это все ненастоящее, — сказал Артур.  
— Ты можешь любить меня только во сне, где больше никого нет? Что это за любовь такая? — Имс зарылся пальцами себе в волосы. — Это просто шикарно, Артур. Со мной можно закрутить интрижку и хорошо провести время, но нельзя привести домой к маме и папе.  
— Они умерли, — сказал Артур.  
— Мои тоже. Но я не об этом. У тебя много разных качеств, Артур, но я никогда не думал, что жестокость — одно из них.  
— Ты что, не знаешь себя? Всегда одно и то же. Ты влюбляешься во всех вокруг, ты заставляешь всех любить тебя. Как ты можешь любить только одного меня? — Артур заметил, что непроизвольно сжал руки в кулаки и попытался их разжать.

Имс подошел ближе. В лунном свете его кожа казалась очень бледной, а татуировки — настолько черными, что Артур боялся исчезнуть в них. Имс мягко произнес:  
— Это слишком эгоистично…  
— Мне все равно, если это эгоистично. Я не хочу делиться. Здесь ты был моим. А там… — Артур махнул в сторону порожденного фантазией океана, на волнах которого серебрилась лунная дорожка. Реальный мир вдруг стал ближе, слишком близко, начал давить требованиями и ожиданиями.  
— Там я тоже твой. Тебе нужно только присвоить меня.

У них были солнечные дни, наполненные настоящей радостью, но то, что появилось позже, было чем-то совершенно новым. Артур не хотел снова потеряться в идеальном сновидении об Имсе. Он надел один из своих любимых костюмов — несколько слоев идеально скроенной ткани — на этот раз как защиту, а не ради удовольствия.

— Что мне делать? — спросил он Имса.  
— Сними костюм, дорогуша.  
— В прошлый раз ты бросил меня, — вздохнул Артур. Имс начал покусывать плечи, грудь, ласкать языком соски, пока у Артура не участилось дыхание.  
— Я собирался вернуться, — игриво произнес Имс. — Если бы я знал, что ты воспримешь это настолько серьезно…  
— Так и было.

Имс посмотрел на него.  
— Я всегда буду возвращаться, — в голосе пропала игривость, Имс говорил очень серьезно. — Обещаю. Стал бы я обманывать тебя?  
— Да.  
— Я не лгал ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
Имс начал целовать бедра Артура, пока его тело не начало покалывать от жажды настоящих прикосновений.  
— Я всегда буду возвращаться, — повторил Имс.  
— Возьми меня, — попросил Артур.  
Имс вставил пальцы.  
— Пожалуйста, возьми меня, — простонал Артур.  
— А когда мы проснемся? — спросил Имс. Его пальцы казались огромными внутри, но Артур все равно хотел большего: прикосновения кожи к коже, тела Имса к его телу.  
— Это нечестно, — выдохнул Артур. — Сейчас я соглашусь с чем угодно.  
— Это не так. Я знаю тебя, Артур, — Имс провел языком по его члену, потом еще раз и еще, Артуру хотелось кричать.  
— Когда мы проснемся, я буду с тобой, но не жди, что я сдамся так быстро, — выдавил из себя Артур.

Имс улыбнулся и вошел в него.  
— Нет, сдашься.

***

На следующее утро, когда солнце окрасило океан и небо в розовый, они прыгнули. Во время падения Джон кричал и проснулся охрипшим.  
— Что случилось? — сразу задал он вопрос. Ему казалось, что он не пользовался своими мышцами лет пятьдесят. Но солнце еще даже не зашло. Они пробыли во сне меньше часа.

Джон не поднялся и начал вспоминать: казавшийся столь реальным сон, загадки, которые он создавал для Шерлока, день, когда Шерлок признался ему в любви. Когда Джон поднялся, сон начал исчезать из памяти. 

Шерлок бросился к нему.  
— Прости меня, Джон, — пролепетал он. — Я не должен был заставлять тебя проходить через это.  
— Шерлок, все в порядке.

Пробуждение было неприятное, но вот все остальное… Шерлок сидел близко, ближе, чем когда-либо в реальном мире.  
— Что ты помнишь? — спросил он.  
Джон посмотрел ему прямо в лицо. Глаза Шерлока были не зелеными кошачьими глазами, как Джону казалось раньше, его глаза были обычными человеческими глазами его друга, прекрасными и взволнованными.  
— Я помню все, — ответил Джон.  
— Слава небесам, — выдохнул Шерлок и покрыл его лицо поцелуями. 

Артур прервал их покашливанием. Джон повернул голову и посмотрел на диван напротив, на котором сидел Имс и с любопытством за ними наблюдал. Артур стоял рядом, положив руку на его плечо.  
— Да, — подтвердил Имс. — Пожалуй, мы пойдем, и заберем это с собой.  
Он похлопал по стоящему рядом закрытому кейсу с PASIV.  
— Кража — это преступление, — уходя, заметил Артур. На его щеке появилась ямочка.

Когда они были уже у двери, Имс повернулся:  
— Шерлок, если ты во время разговора с братом упомянешь о нас, нам это будет крайне полезно. Скажи ему, что мы спасли вас.  
— После того, как ты нас ограбил, — пробормотал Артур.

Но ни Шерлок, ни Джон не услышали, или не пожелали ответить.

***

— Знаешь, я догадывался, — сказал Имс.  
— Не уверен, что до погружения в сон они были вместе, — голос Артура был задумчивым, но Артур все равно достал из бумажника пять фунтов и положил их в протянутую ладонь Имса.  
— Хочешь вернуться и спросить?  
— Нет, не хочу наблюдать блеклый британский секс на диване из полиэстера.  
— От имени моих соотечественников я возмущен.  
— Этот будет блеклым.  
— Очень, — согласился Имс.

Какое-то время они ехали молча.

— Я слышу, как ты думаешь, — Артур нарушил молчание. — Ты не блеклый, если тебе интересно.  
— Я не…  
— Еще как думал. Более тщеславных людей, чем ты, я не встречал.  
— Кто бы говорил, дорогуша. Нет другой причины носить настолько дизайнерские костюмы.  
— Ты сидел все время и думал: «Артур считает меня блеклым. Наверное, надо нанести автозагар». Или еще что-то настолько же глупое.  
— То есть ты не считаешь меня блеклым?  
— Я думаю, что ты бледный. Есть разница.

В этом вся разница. Артур помнил отметины, которые во сне оставляли его пальцы на коже Имса, и не мог перестать гадать, будут ли они такими же красивыми в реальности.

Имс поцеловал его, как только Артур заглушил мотор в машине. Хотя слово «поцелуй» не могло полностью передать отчаяние, перехватившее его дыхание, то, как он нашел рот Артура, будто пытаясь выпить его душу. Артур отвечал на поцелуй с таким же жаром, пока у обоих не закончился воздух, и они не оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша.

Они поднимались по лестнице в дом, когда Имс спросил:  
— Не хочешь перекусить? Потому что я слегка проголодался. Можем заглянуть на кухню и посмотреть, может, осталось что-то из стряпни Юсуфа.  
— Нет. Не сейчас, — почти грубо ответил Артур. Имс рассмеялся и снова его поцеловал.

***

На следующее утро Артур проснулся в постели Имса, чувствуя приятную боль. У него болели шея и язык, а некоторые части тела ощущались так, будто Имс все еще был внутри, что натолкнуло Артура на ленивую мысль, не разбудить ли Имса для еще одного тура.

Вместо этого в дверь постучала миссис Тейлор и сообщила, что у них посетители. В библиотеке сидели Шерлок и Джон.  
— Кажется, я нашел нашего человека, — сообщил Шерлок.  
— Своего ты точно нашел, — с улыбкой подколол Имс.

Джон покраснел, но Шерлок невозмутимо продолжил:  
— Насколько хорошо вы знаете отца Шоу?  
Имс покачал головой.  
— Он тут недавно.  
— Он сказал: «У меня душа болит от того, что кто-то причиняет вред с помощью этого устройства», — продолжил Шерлок. — Вы говорили ему, что я подозреваю разделенные сны в качестве орудия убийства?  
— Нет, — ответил Имс.  
— У трех сновидцев есть связь с Уэльдами. Мы и ваши друзья вне подозрений по причинам, которые я уже озвучивал. Брат заливал горе далеко в лондонском пабе, что подтвердил бармен Эван Холлис. Остается только отец Шоу, — Шерлок резко крутанулся на каблуках.

— Зачем ему это? — спросил Имс.  
Шеролк повернулся, сверкая глазами.  
— Пойдемте со мной и я покажу.

На краденой машине они поехали в Чидеок-Мэнор. Шерлок позвонил в дверь и прошел мимо дворецкого.  
— Ах-ха! — вскрикнул он и взбежал по лестнице.  
— Что? — спросил Артур.  
— Этот портрет. Никого не напоминает? — Холмс стоял рядом с картиной, на которой был изображен джентльмен в длинном белом парике. Артур не очень хорошо разбирался в подобном искусстве, поэтому пожал плечами.

Шерлок прикрыл руками волосы, и вдруг на картине появилось измученное лицо отца Шоу.  
— Он Уэльд? — спросил Имс.  
— Дальний родственник, но он следующий наследник после Джеймса Уэльда, которого посадят за убийство своих сестер и брата. Я сделал несколько запросов и выяснил, что настоящий отец Шоу пропал в Ирландии при странных обстоятельствах. Это самозванец.  
— Но как это можно доказать? — спросил Артур.  
— Вижу профессиональный интерес в твоем вопросе. Увы, это невозможно, но я предоставил Джеймсу Уэльду некоторые детали и PASIV, который через его брата попал к Шоу. Если Джеймс не глуп, то уверен, что он найдет способ отомстить.  
— А если нет?  
— Также я сообщил в Интерпол и церковным властям о том, кто тут появился и чем он занимается. Кто-то точно позаботится о нем. Мне больше это дело не интересно. Возможно, вы позволите мне вернуть это авто в Лондон, — предложил Шерлок. — Я провел в глубинке достаточно времени, чтобы поправить здоровье.  
— Полиция не решит, что вы украли машину? — поинтересовался Артур.  
— Они могут… — начал было Джон, но Шерлок его перебил:  
— Они никогда не будут подозревать меня в столь неоригинальном преступлении.  
— Нам стоит ждать, что вы будете нас преследовать? — спросил Артур.  
— Ваши преступления слишком субъективны для меня, — ответил Шерлок. — Ведь все происходит во сне. 

Шерлок направил свой холодный взгляд на Джона. Большинству он показался бы равнодушным, но Артуру почудилось, что он видит в нем страсть.  
— Майкрофт скорее всего сможет решить вашу проблему, — добавил Шерлок. — Но на вашем месте я бы посоветовал вашей девочке уехать из Британии на какое-то время.

— О чем думаешь, дорогуша? — спросил Имс. Он вызвал такси, чтобы вернуться в Маппертон-Хаус. — Может найдем настоящий пляж?  
— С меня пока хватит пляжей.  
— Прекрасный отель, хорошее обслуживание номеров. В парижской Опере скоро конец сезона. И я смогу похвастаться тобой в костюме.  
— Давай пока останемся здесь, — сказал Артур. — Хочу больше узнать о месте, где ты вырос.

**Конец.**

**Author's Note:**

> [1] PASIV (англ. Portable Automated Somnacin IntraVenuous Device, букв. «портативное автоматическое устройство внутривенного ввода сомнацина») — устройство, делающее возможным погружение в чужие сны. Было разработано военными в качестве учебного тренажёра для солдат. Устройство помещается в чемодане, спящему в вену руки вводится игла капельницы. С помощью устройства в кровь спящих вводится вымышленное лекарство сомнацин.
> 
> [2] Тайцзицюань (тайчи) — буквально: «кулак Великого Предела»; китайское внутреннее боевое искусство, один из видов ушу. Популярно как оздоровительная гимнастика, но приставка «цюань» (кулак) подразумевает, что тайцзицюань — это боевое искусство.
> 
> [3] «Orlando furioso»(итал.) — «Неистовый Роланд» или «Неистовый Орландо» — рыцарская поэма итальянского писателя Лудовико Ариосто, оказавшая значительное влияние на развитие европейской литературы Нового времени.
> 
> [4] Литография — способ печати, при котором краска под давлением переносится с плоской печатной формы на бумагу. 
> 
> [5] Элизабет Джейн Хёрли — английская актриса, продюсер, фотомодель и дизайнер. Одной из самых удачных и известных её работ остаётся роль привлекательного дьявола в фильме «Ослеплённый желаниями» (2000).
> 
> [6] Адам Дэлглиш – персонаж классических английских детективов авторства Филлис Джеймс. В отличие от Шерлока Холмса или лорда Питера у Д.Сейерс, Дэлглиш - профессиональный детектив, сотрудничающий со Скотленд-Ярдом. Дэлглиш показан как человек деликатный, учтивый, углубленный в себя, его обходительность порой норовит заслонить профессиональную хватку.


End file.
